La confesion de Nagato Yuki
by Dark Melkor
Summary: Lo que estaba pasando era simplemente increible y no creia que pudiera pasar -La tercera que veo de Yuki & Kyon-
1. Chapter 1

**La confesión de Nagato Yuki**

Cuando uno se encuentra involucrado constantemente en las actividades de un club del cual son miembros una viajera en el tiempo, un tipo con poderes paranormales y una humanoide creada por la entidad para la integración de la información las cosas extrañas estaban (para mi desgracia) a la orden del día, pero lo que estaba ocurriendo en este momento se encontraba totalmente fuera de lo ordinario y si me lo preguntan era algo que creí que nunca pasaría.

-------Flash Back------

El día transcurría tranquilamente, o por lo menos lo más tranquilamente que era posible teniendo a Haruhi detrás de mi molestándome acerca de una excursión en busca de tesoros perdidos, cosa que si no mal recuerdo ya habíamos hecho en casa de los Tsuruya y por cierto nunca encontramos nada, pero ella argumentaba que esta vez si iríamos a una verdadera montaña misteriosa, todo cortesía de nuestro vicepresidente de brigada, a veces me pregunto si Koizumi de verdad no tendrá nada mejor que hacer en vez de andarle siempre dando a Suzumiya una razón para parlotear, pero en fin, que más puedo hacer yo excepto resignarme y esperar que la realidad continúe intacta para el día de mañana

"¿Lo has entendido Kyon?, esta tarde te reunirás con Yuki y le ayudaras con los preparativos que les he encomendado, asegúrense de juntar suficientes provisiones para por lo menos dos días porque esta vez nadie nos ayudara"

"Lo entiendo"

Tras mi respuesta ella puso una sonrisa de emoción y satisfacción como si hubiera logrado que un niño entendiera por que dos más dos son cuatro. Pero aun así no entiendo ¿por que tú y Koizumi no van a hacer nada?, no me quejo de Asahina-san ya que cualquiera con un poco de sentido común sabría que ella se encargara de llevar el té y los almuerzos, además de que ponerla a trabajar de más seria algo que se pagaría con el castigo divino, mas no me explico por que no vas a ayudarnos.

"Oye, ¿Qué pasa con Koizumi?, y por que tu no vas a hacer nada"

"IDIOTA" Creo que lo dijo en un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que los demás donde quiera que estuviesen lo escucharan, "Koizumi ya se ha encargado de encontrar el lugar por nosotros y de pagarnos el viaje, mientras que yo tengo que investigar bien el lugar para planear donde quedarnos y para que Mikuru-chan no se pierda", bueno viéndolo as me parece bastante lógico, pero aun creo que me dejo lo más difícil a mi y a Nagato.

"Así que no pierdas tiempo y ve a reunirte con Yuki lo mas rápido que puedas, y te lo advierto: no te aproveches de su amabilidad o de lo contrario te las veras conmigo"

Dejando bien en claro este último asunto guardo silencio durante el resto de las clases y en cuanto sonó la campana de salida se levanto de su lugar, dio una fugaz y elegante media vuelta y comenzó a andar con una increíble velocidad hacia la salida del salón, posteriormente a la del edificio y finalmente a la de la escuela. En lo que a mi respecta me fui directo al cuarto del club, al llegar toque la puerta y una educada voz me contesto "Pasa", yo sin intenciones de desobedecerla abrí la puerta y me adentre a el pequeño salón que estaba inundado con el aroma del delicioso té de Asahina-san , camine hasta una de las sillas y deje caer pesadamente mi cuerpo, por un momento me quede sentado sin pensar en nada en especial hasta que decidi revisar a mi alrededor en busca de mis otros dos compañeros de brigada, Nagato se encontraba como siempre sentada junto a la ventana junto a la ventana leyendo uno de esos enormes libros de ciencia ficción, pero para mi sorpresa no encontré a Koizumi lo cual me desconcertó bastante por que quería hablar con el seriamente acerca de esa manera tan suya de apoyar a Haruhi.

"El ha venido antes a decir que no vendría ya que tiene otros asuntos pendientes" me dijo Asahina-san mientras me daba mi taza llena del cálido y reconfortante brebaje, yo le respondí con un gracias y comencé a beber de su té. La tarde transcurrió de manera lenta mientras platicaba con Asahina acerca del viaje que mañana nos dispondríamos a hacer y me conmovía con sus reacciones y su ilusión de encontrar animales amigables en la montaña, finalmente Nagato cerro su libro y nos dispusimos a retirarnos, me adelante con la excusa de que tenia que juntar las cosas para el viaje y me despedí. Pude notar que salí un poco más temprano de lo habitual así que me apresure hacia mi casa para preparar mis cosas y recordarle a mi familia que me iba a ausentar por unos días, cosa que tenía que recalcarle muy bien a mi hermana para que no se olvide de cuidar debidamente a Shamisen.

Sin alguna clase de contratiempos llegue al edificio de apartamentos de Nagato cargado con latas y bolsas de comida, botellas de agua, algo de ropa, una bolsa de dormir y una pala, me acerque al altavoz de la entrada y toque el timbre correspondiente a su apartamento

"…" no hubo respuesta

"soy yo, he venido con las cosas" dije

"…" se escucho un chirrido y la puerta automática se abrió, Cuando pase pude notar a aquel viejo que vigilaba la entrada, parecía dormido, pero en cuanto me noto puso una media sonrisa y me hizo un ademan con la mano a manera de saludo, yo lo correspondí con algo de desgana y simplemente me dirigí al elevador, subí hasta llegar al piso indicado en donde Nagato ya me esperaba afuera de su apartamento con la puerta abierta, cuando me vio llegar se me quedo viendo por un momento para después entrar, eso me dio a entender que podía pasar.

Después de entrar a su apartamento trabajamos en silencio y sin parar durante un par de horas, cuando terminamos y estaba frente a la puerta listo para irme escuche su voz

"Voy a preparar algo de comida"

Hubo un ligero silencio en el cual me quede petrificado y antes de que pudiera pensar en siquiera hacer algo ella agrego

"¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer?"

La repentina pregunta me tomo desprevenido, de inmediato llego a mi mente la Nagato tímida que me pedía tiernamente que me quedara a comer con ella y Asakura, me aleje de la puerta y le dije que si, ella me dijo que esperara un poco mientras cocinaba cosa que tardo poco más de veinte minutos, cuando regreso coloco dos boles en donde virtio lo que parecía caldo de cerdo con verduras, debo decir que lucían y olían bastante bien, de alguna forma me recordó al guiso que hizo Haruhi en el cuarto de la brigada la ultima navidad, aunque este era aun mas delicioso, ¿o esa era mi impresión por no haber comido nada? la verdad no me importa, comimos en silencio yo pare después de la segunda ración y solo me dedique a observarla mientras tomaba el té que amablemente me sirvió… mire a Nagato, ella había terminado también y ahora daba un gran sorbo a su té, observe su siempre tan característico uniforme de marinera el cual parecía llevar a todos lados en esta ciudad, me detuve un momento a ver la blanquecina piel de su rostro y los mechones purpura que caían delicadamente sobre este, cuando bajo su rostro un poco nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que perderme en la profundidad de sus negros ojos, una cálida sensación me atravezo el cuerpo y pensé aun más en aquella ocasión en la que Haruhi desapareció, como lo había preparado todo Nagato y como es que nadie de la brigada excepto ella lograba recordarme en esa realidad, entonces como si de algo incontenible se tratara dije lo siguiente

"Nagato…"

Ella bajo aun más la cabeza y continúo mirándome fijamente

"… ¿Que piensas de mi?"

"…"

Silencio, no me pude sentir más estúpido después de haber soltado esa pregunta cada parte de mi deseaba que en ese momento sucediera cualquier cosa que pudiera distraer la atención de la alienígena de mi, pero nada paso ella pareció no moverse ni un milímetro de su posición, solo parpadeo un par de veces, yo agache la cabeza y me quede ahí, es que ¿tenia que haberlo arruinado de esa forma?

"Yo creo…" Una débil voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, se detuvo por un momento como dudando de lo que a continuación iba a decir e inmediatamente continúo "… que es de gran importancia la ayuda que aportas para las investigaciones acerca de Suzumiya Haruhi, la entidad para la integración de datos también considera que eres decisivo para que Suzumiya Haruhi libere todo ese potencial oculto que nos ayudara en nuestro proceso de auto evolución…"

"Personalmente… me agradas y te considero como una de las personas mas importantes de mi existencia", entonces su voz sonó mas suave incluso dulce "Disfrute mucho nuestra visita a la biblioteca…"

"ES suficiente" La detuve tajante, mis oídos y mi cerebro no daban crédito alguno por lo que acababan de escuchar

"Nagato, ¿Acaso te gusto?"

Deacuerdo, tal vez exagere, pero todo lo que había pasado me estaba comenzando a asustar, no me lograba explicar que era lo que estaba sucediendo así que decidí soltar la pregunta más decisiva que pude para zanjar el asunto por completo, ella bajo ligeramente la cabeza y desvió su mirada, al regresarla hacia mi dijo las palabras en un tono algo tímido que jamás hubiera esperado de Nagato

"Tal vez"

---------------Fin del Flashback-----------------

Simple y sencillamente no me lo podía creer. ¿Estaba soñando?, si es así solo espero que mi hermana llegue pronto para despertarme porque el ambiente se me hacia tan pesado que hubiera jurado que en cualquier momento la cabeza me iba a hacer explosión "bueno…este…yo…".

Balbucee mientras buscaba en mi cabeza algo de razón para poderle contestar, estaba tan centrado en realizar en realizar esta tarea que no note el momento en el que se levanto y se paro frente a mi era eso o se levanto tan rápido que me fue imposible verla, en realidad eso no importaba, el punto es que estaba frente a mi, carraspee y camine torpemente para atrás hasta terminar chocando con la pared, me deje resbalar por esta y termine sentado en el piso ella se acerco como flotando a mi lado y también de sentó pude sentir el calor de su respiración en mi cuello, cosa que me enloqueció por completo entonces voltee la cabeza y comencé a acercar mi rostro al de ella, pude notar que ella lo acerco también, cerré los ojos y termine de acercar mi rostro de golpe.

Fue un beso rápido simplemente juntamos nuestros labios por un segundo, eso me dejo un tanto insatisfecho yo quería más, esta vez pase una mano alrededor de su hombro y con la otra tome su suave y delicada cara para acercarla hacia mi…

…de nuevo nuestros labios se juntaron, sus tersos labios estaban tibios y aun conservaban el sabor del te que preparo, me separe lentamente de ella podría jurar que cuando lo hice ella soto un suspiro, mire a sus ojos esperando encontrar esa inexpresiva mirada pero me encontré con unos ojos negros que me miraban ternura incluso la cara de Nagato se encontraba relajada y su piel se sentía ligeramente más caliente al tacto, decidí acariciarle la piel que estaba ya a mi alcance y comencé a jugar con su cabello cuando decidí comenzar a hablar.

"Nagato, yo…"

"Yuki"

Fui interrumpido por esa única palabra, tras meditarlo un poco entendí el mensaje era increíble que me pidiera que la llamara por su nombre

"Yuki, ¿Puedo abrazarte?"

"Sí"

Apreté más la mano con la que ya la rodeaba y coloque la otra sobre su cintura, esto era más que perfecto estaba aquí con Yuki abrazando su delgada figura, mientras ella me miraba pensé en todo lo que habíamos pasado el incidente con Asakura, la desaparición de Suzumiya, el falso enamoramiento de Nakagawa, el problema en la montaña nevada, el chocolate que me regalo y todas las otras cosas que llegamos a vivir, era increíble que siendo ella el miembro de brigada más inexpresivo y misterioso fuera la que yo entendía mejor, es decir aparte de Haruhi. Me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que el sueño llego a dominarme por completo.

Desperté tranquilamente después de un largo y placentero sueño, cosa que no estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer ya que normalmente soy despertado violentamente por mi hermana, mientras todos mis sistemas regresaban a trabajar con normalidad note el tenue brillo de la luz reflejándose en el color azul de mi… ¿azul?, no tarde mucho en averiguar en donde estaba pues en esos momentos un movimiento dejo al descubierto un pálido y delgado muslo, ¡MIERDA!, me levante rápidamente y comprobé que efectivamente había dormido sobre las piernas de Nagato. Inmediatamente paso por mi cabeza que pensaría ella pero inmediatamente descarte las reacciones negativas ya que por la cara que mostraba en aquel momento no parece que fuese a molestarse, Yuki dormía tranquilamente en el suelo sus respiraciones hacían que su pecho se moviera rítmicamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras su cuerpo reposaba delicadamente en el suelo, crei ver un ligero sonrojo en su rostro de muñeca cosa que me encantaba, se veia tan hermosa mientras dormía, yo que pensaba que al ser una humanoide creada por la entidad para la integración de datos no tenia que dormir, pero le agradezco profundamente al que hizo que asi fuera, termine de incorporarme para juntar todo lo que llevaríamos, una vez todo junto fui a ver como seguía Yuki, descubrí que ella ya estaba lista para irse, traía una gabardina gris que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, se paro a mi lado quedándose quieta por un momento hasta que tome su mano y la lleve hacia afuera del apartamento.

"Vamos, no quiero que Suzumiya se empiece a molestar" Ella solo asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento, una vez hecho esto bajamos por el elevador hasta la planta baja salimos del edificio para encontrarnos con una mañana algo nublada y fría, caminamos hasta el parque enfrente de la estación del tren para descubrir que los demás ya habían llegado

"Kyon, ¡IDIOTA!, no solo te atrevez a hacer esperar a tu líder de brigada, si no que tambien hiciste que Yuki se retrasara, solo por eso ahora tendras que invitarnos a desayunar y una vez regresemos tu pagaras la comida, ya que yo no pienso gastar un centavo de lo que encontremos en comida"

Quiero que me digas ¿de donde sacas que encontraremos un tesoro?, además si lo encontramos, ¿No debería yo quedarme con una parte? Después de todo yo soy el que ya a excarvar. Despues de que Haruhi me volviera a ignorar deje de darle importancia a estos asuntos y les pague el desayuno a todos en la cafetería, una vez terminando tomamos el tren hasta varias estaciones más adelante, no estoy seguro de cuantas, en cuanto bajamos de la ultima nos encontramos con dos autos esperándonos uno lo abordaron las chicas y el otro lo abordamos Koizumi y yo, Koizumi decidió que esta parte del viaje seria adecuada para soltarme uno de sus discursos largos e incomprensibles acerca de la existencia, aveces me pregunto como será en verdad porque según recurdo ya alguna vez me dijo que estaba algo tenso por actuar así, pero eso ahora no me preocupa por ahora mientras Koizumi siga siendo Koizumi creo que todo estará bien.

"Vaya, parece que llegaremos pronto"

"Eso creo"

"Acaso no sientes la minima emoción de lo que estamos apunto de vivir en esta montaña" Me dijo esto con una de sus puñeteras e hipócritas sonrisas.

"No" Le conteste de la manera mas inexpresiva que pude como había aprendido de Nagato… es decir de Yuki.

El resto del viaje y la excursión pasaron sin mayores novedades, aunque debo decir que eso de cavar fue agotador y cuando llego la hora de preparar las tiendas de campaña tarde horas en poner la mia hasta que Haruhi le ordeno a Koizumi que me ayudara, la noche fue bastante fría no me explico como es que otras personas pueden decir que esto es divertido. A la mañana siguiente fue exactamente lo mismo la verdad no se como es que no termine dormido al terminar la segunda jornada, creo que lo único digno de recordar fue la comida, el té y Asahina-san cargando a un conejo que encontró. Nos quedamos en total dos días en el bosque, al tercero nos levantamos temprano para irnos de ahí, bajamos en silencio hasta la base de la montaña ya que hasta Haruhi aun tenia algo de sueño, mire la espalda de Yuki por unos momentos, en estos dos días no había hablado con ella y había algo que aun me rondaba la cabeza y que tenia la necesidad de preguntarle, cuando llegamos a la base nos encontramos con que nos esperaban los mismos dos autos que nos trajeron hasta aquí note que enfrente de uno de estos se encontraba Arizawa, creo que ya es algo así como nuestro transportista oficial. El regreso fue menos pesado y más rápido de lo que fue la ida principalmente por que Koizumi estuvo más callado. Cuando por fin llegamos a la ciudad fuimos a comer a la cafetería cosa que porcierto yo tuve que pagar, ahí todos comimos exageradamente ya que despues de vivir por dos días de latas en conserva la comida de este local parecía el manjar más soberbio , Haruhi hablo un poco sobre lo decepcionada que estaba por no encontrar nada, pero después de eso deje de ponerle atención, una vez terminamos todos nos indico que podíamos irnos y se fue casi corriendo del local, el siguiente en irse fue Koizumi seguido por Asahina por ultimo nos quedamos Yuki y yo así que decidí retirarme, pero no sin antes preguntar

"¿Puedo verte esta tarde?"

Ella solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza

"En la misma banca del parque enfrente de la estación"

Cuando quedo claro el asunto fui rápidamente a mi casa, deje las cosas que traía cargando, me di una ducha, me vestí y salí disparado hacia el parque esperando ver a Nagato sentad en la banca usando su uniforme de marinera, para mi sorpresa no era así, llevaba una sudadera color azul pálido con una blusa blanca, una mini falda marrón, unas ajustadas medias que llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos y unos zapatos negros, se veía completamente hermosa, me acerque para sentarme a su lado y vi como el viento jugaba meneando los mechones de su cabello cosa que a ella no le inmuto en lo más mínimo.

"¿Han dicho algo respecto a lo que paso la otra noche?"

"La entidad para la integración de datos ha deliberado que otro incidente de la misma naturaleza no deberá de ocurrir en ningún otro momento, de lo contrario se tomaran acciones para que Suzumiya Haruhi no intente alterar la realidad en reacción a nuestras acciones"

La habitual manera complicada de hablar de Yuki se había aligerado bastante, no se si lo haga apropósito para que yo entienda mejor, pero lo que dijo era bastante cierto y obvio si Haruhi se enteraba de lo que pasaba entre Nagato y yo de seguro acababa por destruir la realidad tal y como la conocemos, aun recuerdo claramente el primer incidente de esta clase cuando por culpa de lo bien que me llevaba con Asahina casi deshace y vuelve a hacer todo el universo, pero ahora era diferente, ella pudo notar como mi relación con Yuki fue creciendo y profundizando cada vez más después de todo aun recuerdo ese interrogatorio que me hizo durante nuestra estancia en esa extraña mansión.

"Entonces supongo que deberemos hacer como que nada paso"

"Seria lo más indicado"

Dijo esto ultimo en un tono algo desanimado, al sentir que mi presencia ahí ya no era requerida me di la media vuelta y comencé a andar

"… …"

Esto si que me sorprendió, gire para ver a la persona que me acababa de llamar por mi nombre ella se había levantado y me miraba, pero estaba sonrojada

"¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta?"

Era tan encantadora, me acerque a ella, puse mi mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo comencé a acariciar, acorte la distancia entre nuestros rostros y le di un apasionado beso que ella gustosa correspondió, estuvimos juntos hasta que me falto el aire entonces me aparte y ella agacho la cabeza ligeramente recargándola en mi hombro

"Me encantaría Yuki"

**La confesión de Nagato Yuki**

**Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

Prologo primavera.

Desde que la conocí Suzumiya Haruhi ha sido una persona peculiar por no decir otra cosa, su manera de ser tan excéntrica e hiperactiva le había dado ya una reputación en la escuela tanto con los estudiantes como con el consejo escolar. Pero en realidad nadie excepto los miembros de la brigada conocíamos realmente los sentimientos que tenia dentro, esa chica que a pesar de parecer casi inhumana solo es melancólica, inquieta, descontrolada, lo que causa que se indigne y aburra con gran facilidad. Esta chica en realidad no era un gran misterio solo que nadie (normal) hasta ahora se había interesado por profundizar en su persona, no es como si yo lo hubiera hecho a propósito; pero a fin de cuentas tuve que aprender de ella para poder lidiar el día a día dentro de las líneas de la brigada.

Ya ha pasado cerca de un año desde que comencé a conocerlos a todos y hasta ahora creía que podía lidiar con gran parte de las situaciones que la involucraban a ella, aun así las cosas no siempre salen como uno piensa que le van a salir, cosa que era lo que me estaba pasando justo en este momento. En realidad me lo merezco, yo sabia que no era conveniente que algo así pasara, pero el resultado es algo que desconozco más que por falta de conocimiento por miedo a que ese resultado conlleve la destrucción de la realidad misma, por lo que en el momento en el que me tope con ella en la calle desee con cada partícula de mi cuerpo enmendar de algún modo mis andanzas de los últimos días; pero era demasiado tarde, ella estaba paralizada de la sorpresa y yo del miedo…

…en este momento desconozco cual será el destino del mundo.

Esto tan solo es el prologo de la verdadera historia que llevare en pequeñas partes y luego juntare en un megacapitulo que le presedaera a la historia, así que si quieren leer que sucede revisen "La decisión de Suzumiya Haruhi"

Esta idea no me pertenece, la idea de Suzumiya es del genio Nagaru Tanigawa.


End file.
